Propeller blades are typically mounted to a propeller hub by means of a blade root. The blade root may also mount accessories associated with the blade. Examples of such accessories may include electrical connectors, sensors targets, balancing weights, etc. Such accessories are typically mounted to a collar which is mounted to the blade root. The collar may also act as a stop preventing the blade from dropping too far into the hub when the propeller is stationary.
In existing designs, this collar is typically a two-piece collar made from metal such as Aluminium. The collar parts are clamped around the blade root using suitable fasteners. This is a satisfactory system, but there remains a desire in aircraft component design to provide alternative lightweight systems.